


Sometimes the Small Things Mean Everything

by Kurisutori618



Series: All in One Place [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor is adorable, F/M, Fluff, River loves him, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisutori618/pseuds/Kurisutori618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor doesn't sleep, not exactly true, and she should know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes the Small Things Mean Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a quick cute anime gif on fb on the scene and then I decided to write a short with River and the Doctor :) I love them.

XXX

River took a deep breath and slowly grasped the handle of the door to their room, the door slid open and she peeked inside.

What she found softened her heart, her Doctor, sleeping soundly, curled on his side on their bed, blazer off and by his side, top two buttons undone and his shoulder straps down so he could be more comfortable.

It was rare occurrence for him to sleep at all, when he's out having adventures, while his companions get the usual shut eye, but she guessed once or twice he would rest, his ever Timelord senses, when he can.

She was just one of the lucky people enough to see it.

She lifted a blanket from a side chair to lay on the sleeping Timelord as he dreamed, till it was near his shoulders, he didn't stir.

She made her way closer, till she was close to his calming face. He looked so young, barely started life, but to her it's just one of many of faces, hiding her husband's true and ancient soul.

She never thought her life would be this way, caring, loving anyone other than her parents, it seemed impossible to her but soon found she had a little more love to give, it wasn't just her mind that defied rules, her heart matched it too.

She reached her hand over to laid it over his palm and as she touched his skin, the Doctor surprised her by turning it over to grasp her hands in his, lacing the fingers together firmly.

River's eyes raised to look at his face to expect his eyes to stare back at her, but he was still sound an asleep, undisturbed and content in his slumber.

"What did I do to deserve you, Sweetie?" she whispered as she listened at his soft breathes watching over him fondly.

"What I did I do, for you to marry me?" she thought.


End file.
